


Bang Bang, Kiss Kiss

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a cheat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang, Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: pete and patrick are together, but patrick's been seeing gabe behind his back. what neither of them know is that pete's known all along, and has been watching.

Patrick makes up some new lie and slips out the front door, feeling guilty, but he's going to see Gabe and that excites him. It's been a few weeks since he's really gotten the chance to get out and see Gabe. He thinks that maybe Pete suspects something, but he's extra careful this time around. 

Gabe meets him at the door with a kiss and Patrick sinks into with a moan. It's been way too long for him. Gabe pulls him inside and closes the door. They fumble their way to Gabe's bedroom, pulling off each other's clothing until they're naked and panting in the bed. 

They don't spend much time on foreplay, Gabe prepping Patrick quickly before sliding into him with a groan of satisfaction. Patrick clings to him, panting, as Gabe fucks into him with smooth thrusts, hitting his sweet spot. 

"Fuck, fuck, harder! Oh God, Gabe, please!" Patrick begs as Gabe slams into him, losing his rhythm. 

"You want more?" Gabe grunts, arms straining with the effort of holding himself above Patrick.

"Please!" Patrick whines, a sob caught in his throat as Gabe redoubles his efforts and fucks Patrick even harder into the mattress. 

"You're so tight! It's been too long!" Gabe groans as he watches Patrick reach down and wrap his fingers around his own cock, stroking quickly, squirming underneath Gabe.

Patrick comes first, his orgasm hitting him hard, making him throw his head back and groan, exposing the long line of his throat to Gabe. 

Gabe leans down and bites at the pale skin, careful not to leave marks that will last. He holds out, keeps fucking Patrick through his own orgasm, trying not to come until Patrick's shaking through the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

Patrick looks up at him, biting his lip and it's all over for Gabe. He comes with a grunt, like his orgasm has been punched out of him, and he buries himself deep inside of Patrick. 

Patrick moans at the wet heat inside of him as Gabe comes. It's going to make a mess on the bed, but Gabe will just change the sheets later anyway. Gabe collapses on him for a moment, panting harshly. Patrick strokes a hand up and down his back soothingly. 

"Fuck, that was intense." Gabe mutters, pushing himself off of Patrick and rolling onto his side. 

"I know. It's been too long. But I just couldn't get away from Pete." Patrick says, turning over to kiss Gabe.

"Looks like you didn't get far enough." A voice from the door says.

"Jesus, fuck! Pete, what the fuck!" Gabe snaps, jerking the sheet up over him and Patrick.

"Pete!" Patrick stares at him, shock and horror on his face.

"Yeah, it's Pete." Pete sneers.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gabe asks, glaring at Pete.

"You know, I don't think you really have a right to play the indignant party, Gabe, considering you're fucking my boyfriend and all." Pete points out with a shrug.

Gabe looks like he wants to say something, but he just reaches out and pulls Patrick closer to him. Patrick's still frozen in shock and he's tense against Gabe's side. 

"How long have you been there?" Gabe asks after a moment of silence.

"Long enough. I've known about the affair for a while. I'm not as oblivious as you two like to think I am. Especially when it comes to Patrick." Pete looks over at Patrick, narrowing his eyes.

"Pete, I never meant to hurt you. This just sort of happened!" Patrick blurts out. 

"And then just kept on happening, am I right? It's whatever. It is what it is." Pete waves his hand at them.

"Well, what do you want then?" Gabe asks, frowning.

"Mostly just to let you know that I know about all of this. And that I'm not going to stop it as long as Patrick keeps coming home to me. Understand?" Pete asks, looking at Patrick.

"Yeah." Patrick nods. 

Gabe leans in to whisper in Patrick's ear. "You don't have to, you know. You can leave him. Be with me."

Patrick shakes his head. "You know I can't. I'm sorry." 

Patrick kisses Gabe softly before slipping out of bed and getting dressed under Pete's watchful eye.

Pete steps aside to let Patrick out of the room. He turns to face Gabe before he leaves. "Remember, he's always been mine and he always will be."

Gabe doesn't get a chance to respond before Pete walks out. A few seconds later, the front door slams shut and Gabe punches his pillow.

Pete doesn't deserve Patrick.


End file.
